Attack of the recolors: Part 1
by thefirebreatheX
Summary: Amy and Tails are having a normal day until Amy's lost sister returns and wants to kill Sonic and friends. Will Tails and Amy previl? Is that how you spell Previl? Find out in the story! Sonic n Co belong to Sega and Sonic team.
1. How it Started

**A new Story that will be going into crossovers! Lettuce...LET US Begin!**

It was a normal day in Station Sqaure. Sonic was reading a book not knowing what to do until Eggman showed up. Tails was inproving that old Portalble Universel Transporter. Now it could track down any person anytime, anywhere, and could give out free icecream. _Why did I make it do that?_ Tails thought to himself as he walked out of his lab to show it to Amy, the only one to gives to craps about his work. He walked down the hall and set it on the living room table.

"Uh, what am I looking at?" Amy asked as she flipped the channel on the T.V.

"It's the new and improved P.U.T.!" Tails replied with a grin on his face.

"And why are you showing this to me?"

"'Cause I want you to see it."

Amy just facepalmed as she picked it up and examined it. "It _still_ looks like a T.V. remote." Amy stated as she pushed the icecream button. Vanila icecream popped up in a waffle cone. "Good improvement." Amy says as she throws the whole thing in her mouth.

"And _this time_ it's double A Battery Powered!" Tails states about the remote.

"Like my acromyn?" Amy questioned Tails chewing the cone.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Tails replied as he blushes a bit (A/N The acromyn will be explained in a later story).

"That reminds me, why did you move your lab into MY house?" Amy questioned the house

"Sonic needed more space." Tails stated quickly as he blushed more.

"I thought the lab was orginaly in _YOUR _house." Amy states as she crosses her arms and puts on a frown.

"Well...uh...you see..." Tails stutters as he's trying to think of words, "OH YEAH!" Tails yells thinking of something. "I needed space so I moved it to Sonic's house, then he needed space so I moved it to your house."

"You really think i'm going to belive that?" Amy asks the nervous kitsune as she stands up and slaps him. "You really thought I was going to belive that?"

"Well...no." Tails says rubbing his face.

"Well then I do. Only cause I have too much space in this house." (Just like in Tails vs Tails doll) A lightning bolt hits Amy. "Not again." Amy says before falling to the ground.

"Huh?" Tails looks through the window and sees not even a recolor but an exact copy of Amy floating. Tails grabs his device and shoots a ray at it. The copy shoots a lightning bolt at the ray and thanks to that explosion, the copy has the power to travel through time, space, and universes. It also now has the ability to control random recolors (A/N: We will meet MANY of them) and use there defying every Sonic character ability.

**Later at the hospital**

Amy woke up from the lightning in the hospital bed. _Ugh! _She thought, _The hospital, AGAIN? THE HOSPITAL IS WORSE THAN PRISON!_ She sat up and saw Tails by her bedside.

"How do you always come out of these types of things?" Tails asks.

"Dunno," She begins "I guess i'm immortal, or it's hard to kill me, one or the other."

"I say the second one," Tails starts "Anywho I have some bad news and good news."

"Whats the good news?" Amy asks.

"The insurance company will cover all of this!" Tails says taking out the P.U.T. device.

"Okay," Amy says almost questionly "And the bad news?"

"Looks like Egghead made a clone of ya." Tails says taking out a picture of the clone. Amy frowns and says, "Are you that stalky to take a photo of me? How did you even get that photo of me?" Tails just sighs and states that he didn't and doesn't take photos of her. "How would I make you float?" Tails says pointing on the picture of her feets not on the floor.

"Wait a minute," Amy say grabbing the picture. "Thats no clone, THATS AMYAREA!" (A/N: Pronouced Ame-a-re-a).

"Wow, that is SOO original." Tails says sarcasticly. "So who is this chick anyway?"

"She is my mothers failed atempt at a evil me." Amy starts.

"So she's who you are now?" Tails says then gets hit with Amys hammer.

"She is the oposite of what I was when I was 7 and under." Amy starts again while Tails is getting up. "My mother wanted another daughter, well three more daughters actually. She made three clones of me, one was evil, one was netrual, and one was nice. She only made one big mistake, letting them go! The netrual one and the nice one died in a car accdient, with them both being in the cars involed. Amyarea though, she was too smart to do something as dumb as that!"

"I'm surprised you haven't done that yet." Tails mummered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Amy says picking up her hammer again.

"Nothing, nothing." Tails said after falling out of his chair again.

"Anyway where was I," Amy said after losing her spot in the book she carrys around with her on evil men/women. "Oh yeah here it is, so to summeraize this, she's the failed atempt at an evil me like I said before. And now she's back to get me."

Tails gets back up into his chair and reads the lastest info on Amyarea from his P.U.T. (A/N: It does a lot more than what the acromyn says now!) "Says here now she can travel through universes, time and space, and also can poses as any recolor." Tails explained. "Whats a 'Recolor'?" Tails asks.

"You'll find out as this goes on, i'm sure of that." Amy replies

Amy turns on her T.V. and turns to 'FlapJacks, how dias u make themz'? "BREAKING NEWS REPORT!" An inturupting reporter yells infront of Sonic's house. "OUR HERO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS GETTING KILLED BY AMY ROSE!"

Amy jumps out of her bed and grabs the T.V."WHAT? THATS NOT ME!" Amy yells at T.V. with a frown before kicking it.

"Now you know how Sonic felt with the whole Shadow thing." Tails says before getting grabbed by Amy.

"As much as it pains me to say this," Amy starts "We have to help Sonic! Not for his personal being, but for my repution!" Amy finishes, then runs out of the hospital with Tails close behind. But then Tails gets stopped by a nurse. "Please fill out these forms before leaving." She says before dropping a hundred pecies of paper on Tails.

"God, Damn it." Tails says before kicking the papers off of him.

**Will Amy save her reputation in time? Will she be sent to jail again? Why do I have this chapter ending off this way?**

**Find out next chapter!**


	2. Meeting Amy B and Tails B

"Alright you evil bitch!", Amy starts "I'm gonna take you down once and for all!" Amy jumps at the floating Amy figure but she dissapears, dropping Sonic on his ass. "Damn it!" Amy yells as she hits her fist on the floor.

"Heelllo? Hero need to get up here!" Sonic says with his cocky auditude.

Amy pulls up Sonic, "Ya know you are really Lazy and Self-Centered." Amy admits to Sonic. "I really have no idea why I fall for you-" Amy blushes then quickly says "I mean why I fell for you, I hate you!" Amy then runs.

"What the hell is up with that girl?" Sonic wonders, then shrugs it off and walks away.

_That was close_, Amy starts to think _I wonder where SHE went, I gotta ask Tails._ Amy runs faster back to the hospital. When she enters she sees Tails signing the last 14 of 15 thousand papers.

"FINNALY! Amy you gotta help me with these papers!" Tails yells out.

"I see you have alot there," Amy begins "Who gave this many papers anywa?" Amy says (A/N: That wasn't a typo, I MENT IT to be like that.)

"The stupid nurse, these are YOUR...escape fees?" Tails says wondering what the papers are called. "By the by what happened at the fight?"

"Watch the news." Amy says to Tails turning on the T.V. to channel 5. "Werid, another Amy came and I think killed the first one." The reporter on the T.V. says questioning what just happened. "Though we did see a romantic moment between Sonic and his hero, Amy."

Amy blushes as Tails turns his head to Amy looking at her with a what-did-you-do face. "What?" Amy asks still blushing.

_It's hopeless, i'll never get her._ Tails thinks. "So where did you think she went?" Tails asks still a bit mad at Amy for what the news said.

"Thats what I want to ask you." Amy says to the kitsune, "Where do you think she went?" Amy returned to Tails.

Tails looks at the P.U.T. then at Amy "She's in a diffrent universe...well in this case dimension." Tails replies.

"What dimension?" Amy asks at the Two-Tailed fox.

"Well lets call it dimension A." Tails starts "It's a dimension that the games takes place."

"Oh." Amy says sighing. "Lets just get this over with."

"Okay!" Tails yells happily forgetting about the forms. Tails presses a button then they appear in Tails lab which instead of blue is silver. "Well this is werid, why did I change my lab from blue to silver?"

"I say it looks better." Amy begins "There could be a bit more pink in he-" Tails cuts her off "Shhh! I hear something."

(A/N: Lets call other dimension Amy and Tails Amy B and Tails B) "So then I was like 'SONIC WHY DO YOU RUN AWAY?', then he was all like 'Cause I don't like you.' I don't under stand why he still runs." Amy B begins with a long conversation walking towards Tails' lab. "He acts like such a jerk some times." Amy B sighs happily. "But I love 'em and I just can't get enough!"

"Maybe he just needs to take a date with you." Tails B says walking with her.

Amy and Tails hear this very faintly, as it became louder and louder. They notice this and hide. Amy B and Tails B walk in. Amy B turns to Tails B, "You know," Amy B begins "Why don't we 'em jealous!" Amy and Tails hear this and sigh. Amy B hears this though and gets frightened. "Tails ya hear that?" Amy B says almost studdering. "IT'S A GHOST!" Amy B shouts.

Tails B just sighs. "Really? A ghost?" Tails B walks over to where Amy is hiding. "Thats the worst exuse for something bad happening since Dr. Eggnik came 'round." Tails B hits his fist on the table Amy's hiding under.

"OW!" Amy shouts, then covers her mouth. Tails just facepalms. "WHAT WAS THAT THEN?" Amy B yells at Tails B. "WHO ARE YOU?" Amy B continues.

Amy decides to have a little fun with this statement as she adjusts her voice. "Ames," Amy says in a voice pitch 5 times deeper than her own. "You didn't reconize that 'ow' yell? It's me Sonic!"

Amy B's eyes turn into hearts when she heard that statement. "Sonic? Is it really you?" Amy B says with joy. "Why don't you come out here and give me a kiss!"

Amy is not surprised but Tails is. Tails looks at Amy and shakes his head no. Amy nods her head with a I-have-to face. "Sure!" Amy says this time with a deep british accent. "Just you an' Tails close 'yer eyes!"

Amy B and Tails B look at each other with a what-he-just-say face "Umm you sure?" They both say.

"Sure I sure!" Amy says then with a deep gangsta' accent, not knowing how to perfect the blue hedgie's voice. "Now do it mate!" Amy B and Tails B shrug and close there eyes. Amy B becomes all jumpy. Amy and Tails come out and run away. "THAT WAS CLOSE!" Amy says in her normal voice while only 2in away from Tails B's lab and running.

Amy and Tails B open there eyes and Amy B yells "SONIC COME BACK!" Amy B runs after Amy and Tails.

Amy B runs over Amy and Tails, stops, then pulls their heads up. "Now you listen here and you listen good!" Amy B says unaware that she's looking into herself's eyes, also Tails'. "I want you to take off those masks and tell me where Sonic went!" Amy B says trying to pull off Tails and Amy's faces.

"OW!", and "STOP!" Amy and Tails yelled repeatly.

"Wow these are glued on tight!" Amy B says just when Sonic and Tails B show up.

"Amy stop!" Sonic B says. Amy B steps away. "Now just who are you two?" Sonic B says to amy and Tails.

"Well," Amy starts "I'm Amy, Amy Rose and this is Tails." Amy continues potining to Tails as they both start to get up. "Miles 'Tails' Prower. I know you three." Amy says in a Matter-of-factly tone.

"BUT I'M AMY ROSE!" Amy B yells spitting in Amy's face.

Amy wipes the spit off her face. "Allow me to explain." Tails and Tails B start. "You see I am from a diffrent universe, where Amy goes to jail at age 7 through 14." Tails continues.

"That ROUGE TRICKED ME INTO!" Amy yells. "Stupid fucking bat I oughta kill her." Amy starts to mumble.

"Calm down Amy," Tails starts again. "Anyway we need to find someone that looks excatly like Amy but floats."

"You know I saw that just a few hours ago while I was runnin'." Sonic B says, pointing north. "She went that-a-way!"

"Perfect! Looks like this storys going to end off-" They hear a scream. "early. Dang I thought this was going to be easy!" Amy says stomping her foot down. They all run north where the scream was heard.

"AHHHHHH! GET OUT OF ME!" A blue hedgehog that looks like Amy. They arrived too late, she was already possed by Amyarea. She started float with her head down. "Looks like your too late hedgehogs." She says with a voice 12 times deeper than her own.

"AND KITSUNES!" Tails and Tails B inturrupted. The Amys and Sonic just facepalmed at the idiotice they've done.

"Whatever!" The un-named blue hedgehog says. "Your all going to die anyway." She shouts then shoots a blast from her hands aimed at the Amys.

Luckily they jump out of the way before getting hit. "WOAH!" They both shout. "ARE YOU CRAZY? PLUS WHAT KIND OF POWERS ARE THAT?" Amy then remembers what she said about recolors. "Shit a recolor!" Amy says with a great frown. "A re-what?" Amy B asks.

"A recolor! They look like us but have rediculus powers! They also have a diffrent color than us!" Amy shouts as she's dodging blasts.

"Where did you learn that?" Tails asks very curious about Amy's knoladge on such a thing.

"I'll tell 'ya later! When we're NOT being shot at!" Amy yells replying Tails' question and see and ray going towards him, she runs towards him yelling "LOOK OUT!" and kicks it towards the Amy recolor, the recolor gets hit with it and she gets paralized, while Amy falls and passes out. Amyarea comes out of the recolor and dissapears.

"What happened to her?" Tails B asks Tails. Tails shrugs and picks up Amy, bridal style, and walks to the nearest hospital. Tails B and Sonic B shruged and followed him.

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

I woke up in a hospital bed for the 5th time this year. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME? _I thought, _WHEN WILL I GET A BREAK!_ I sat up and saw the two Tails' and Sonic. "Uh what happened?" I say "And where is the other Amy?"

"Funny story," Sonic says. "She acttualy got kidnapped by the other Amy." I chuckled a bit because I acttualy didn't like their universe me. I understand why that hedgehog never liked me way back then. I kept on talking and talking and UGH! "Why laugh? Your self just got kidnapped!" I fell out of my bed laughing at that point. I then got up and wiped the tears from my eye.

"Whats so important about her?" I asked. "Shes just me."

"Well you DO have to stop your rouge sister. Saving your other world self might help that." Tails states. I sigh and agree. I DO need to stop her.

"Tommorrow though." I say laying down on my side. "I've done enough today."

"Why don't you explain the whole 'recolor' thing now?" The other Tails ask.

"Alright fine!" I start as I get up. "Alright the only reason I know about those recolors is because I had to spend my WHOLE PRISON YEARS WITH THEM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "They are SO annoying! Luckily I studied them, and became friends with a Sonic recolor." I say and blush a bit. I go back to lay down on my side. "Like you saw today they have outragous powers that my sister can use to her advantage. You REALLY got to watch out for them." Then I started to drift to sleep. "Look i'm really tired we can continue this tommorow." I say yawning and closing my eyes.

"Fine we'll talk tommorow." I heard one of the Tails say then I went to sleep to rest for tommorow.

**Second Chapter done! See ya next time!**


End file.
